heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Patakis/@comment-33505395-20181217005625
I so want this concept to be brought back because it all sounds so amazing! All of the Pataki family has their own dysfunctional issues, and let’s face it, The Jungle Movie basically ended with them being on the edge of total financial ruin without resolution. So Arnold gets his happy ending with his parents back in his life as well as a brand new girlfriend. But Helga still lives in a a bankrupt beeper store? The idea of Miriam Pataki working at a tv station kinda intrigued me because that doesn’t sound like the kind of job someone could just fall into after being an unemployed alcoholic for over 20 years. So what exactly is her role? Is she an actress? A writer? Director? Did she pitch a sitcom pilot about a dysfunctional family with an ill tempered dad, a drunk mom, a overdramatic wannabe actress child and a second sarcastic crabby brat? Then there’s Bob, who would have been a semi-Tony Soprano figure. Considering the kind of money he was making in HA (yeah he owned his own business, but it wasn’t like he owned a chain, plus he was the sole breadwinner) not to mention some of his shady associates like Nick, I honestly wouldn’t put it past Bob to have some sort of ties with criminals in some capacity, even if it was small scale. Not to mention it was hinted he might have had a gambling problem, so he could have gotten involved with some loan sharks or something. Might be interesting to see (maybe even bring back Big Gino to the forefront as a main character of his father works with Bob). Then there’s Olga, who seemed so certain Helga got the lucky end of the stick for being ignored. Now that she’s fallen from her pedestal for pursuing a floundering acting career, she can experience what Pataki life is like on the other side of her parents’ favoritism scale. Finally, we can’t forget Helga. After spending nearly her entire life obsessing over Arnold, I really think Helga needs to take a break from him. Yeah, them getting together in TJM was sweet (even if it was a kinda rushed), but Helga really needs to learn to function without him as a constant presence. She was convinced that his existence was the only thing keeping her sane and Arnold was the main motivation for most of her actions whether positive or negative, that it’s gotten to the point where he’s almost an extension of her. The girl needs to learn to be more independent and develop a life that doesn’t completely revolve around Arnold. It will make their eventual coming back together a lot more healthy. Dr. Bliss coming back to help Helga rediscover herself would be great! I like the idea of Helga being a talent at several art forms (we already know that she’s a poet, playwright, dancer, actor, and movie maker) as well as way more intelligent than she lets on or even believes herself to be (there’s got to be a reason Phoebe voluntarily hangs out with Helga all the time and considers her her best friend, especially when there are plenty of other nicer girls in school to hang out with). So yeah, I have some strong feelings about this spin off that should have been. Hope the fans can pull another miracle and convince Nick or Netflix to pick it up for real.